This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically, to electrical connectors which interface to conductive plates.
Certain electrical systems include one or more conductive plates. For example, fuel cell technology utilizes a large number of conductive plates arranged in a stack. In these systems, it is sometimes desirable to monitor a voltage on the individual plates during operation. Consequently, it is desirable to electrically connect the conductive plates to external equipment for diagnostic, testing, and monitoring purposes. Such constructions introduce new demands on electrical connectors. Establishing reliable electrical and mechanical connection to the plates, however, has proven difficult.
For example, electrical connectors used for such purposes should be of a low mating force to permit easy installation onto the plates, yet mechanically stable when attached to the conductive plates and not prone to separating from the plates in use. The connector should also be reliably engaged to the plates and disengaged from the plates as needed or as desired, while still providing the desired electrical connection and mechanical stability. Known connectors are not suitable for these purposes.
In systems having stacked electrical components, such as fuel cells, there is a trend to reduce the overall size of the system. To accomplish such a reduction, the spacing of adjacent plates is decreased, the thickness of the plates is decreased, or both. Problems arise in providing reliable connectors that may be securely coupled to the plates having such reduced spacing or reduced thickness.